supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie the Otter and the Supernanny characters that were visited by the Todaros sing offensive songs on the selfish SN characters
In this transcript, Sophie the Otter commands the Supernanny characters that were visited by the Todaro siblings (such as the Kirochus, the Kiranokos, Toshio and Satoko Samo, etc.) and herself to sing rhymes that were influenced by 1980's children's rhymes that were meant to offend the Todaros and the other selfish adults that appeared in Supernanny. This can be purchased in Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl and Supernanny: The Theory 8 via Uncle Ernest's General Store and The Shack of Triumph respectively. A video was also uploaded in YouTube, which was viewable for only three weeks before it was reported and taken down. Those highlighted in red is the free demo, where it is not required to spend jewels or sapphires (depending on the game). Transcript Sophie: (using a megaphone in a large open field during the night) "OK, Team Giuseppe haters! Let's sing various rhymes to show how much we hate Giuseppe and all of the other selfish adults who appeared in SN! Influenced by children's rhymes from the 1980s!" camera turns to all of the SN characters who were visited by the Todaros standing on rows of titanium and bulletproof metal bleachers All: (singing) "Joy to the world, that the Todaros should be dead! We wanna barbecue their heads! We'll roast Bobbalu's body because he is so naughty! We'll hope that it comes true! Very very true! So we will never see those stubborn grumps again!" All: (singing another rhyme) "Catherine must cast a spell to weaken the walls of Gadadhara's school! We will torture all the teachers and we shall break all of their rules! We shall barbecue the selfish principal and destroy the dirty PTA! Then the school can burn on and on!" Reicheru: "And we kill them by burning them!" All: (singing yet another rhyme) "Row row row your boat gently down the stream! Throw Twitseppe overboard and listen to him scream!" All: (singing another rhyme) "We see Tokyo, we see Seoul, looks like Team Twitseppe has no soul! They're awful! Don't you think? We're all sure that the team stinks!" All: (singing yet another rhyme) "Inky Pinky Ponky, Takumi brought a donkey! Takumi should die and the donkey would cry! Inky Pinky Ponky!" All: (still singing another rhyme) "Kawaski! Let the good times roll! Let's flush Webeewize down the toilet bowl! Wait 'till she comes through the sewer pipe and we can run her over with a motor bike!" Alda: "And Giuseppe destroyed....." Hans: "Her Vanellope Von Schweetz plush! Alda: "AND I BEATEN HIM ITALIAN-GERMAN STYLE!" All: (singing another rhyme) "Oh Giuseppe had a tugboat and the tugboat had a bell! The tugboat went to heaven and Giuseppe went to (bleep). We burned his siblings over a bonfire. We kept burning them on and on until they turned dire. Then we called the doctor and the doctor called the nurse. And the nurse called Satoko Samo with an alligator purse. The doctor refused to take them to the hospital that day. Because she hated the Todaros and wants them dead, HOORAY!" All: (singing a rhyme again) "We pledge allegience to the flag; Gadadhara is a f**! Apple juice has burnt him whole, so he got to alcohol! He didn't like the taste for them, so he's singing Eminem! Eminem was not his friend, Bobbalu's life would have to end. He's an idiot, don't you repeat. The concerned people would say beat it! We said beat it, he said no. Gadadhara needs to go!" Reception The video recieved negative critical views, especially from the staff of Gadadhara Bobbalu school. The video was taken down 18 days after it was uploaded, due to being flagged too many times. At the time it was taken down, it recieved a total of 400 likes rounded down, and around 50,000 dislikes. It was flagged by all the staff of the Gadadhara Bobbalu School, that uses YouTube accounts, due to the death threats. On its 18th day, it has had been flagged by around 40,000 users, and recieved around 60,000 views. It recieved 23 likes during the first uploaded 24 hours. Sophie the Otter, however, neither was she pleased with the reception, nor Gemma the Good Witch, Catherine the Spellcaster, or Reicheru the Yokai Spirit. The christmas version was taken down five days after it was uploaded, due to being flagged too many times. It recieved 100 likes rounded up and around 7,500 dislikes rounded down, as well as around 8,000 views rounded up. It was flagged by 7,500 people rounded up. It was instantly flagged by all the staff from Gadadhara Bobbalu School with YouTube accounts. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl Transcripts Category:Extra Cutscene Transcripts